I Have a Question
by Dave the L's gal
Summary: Rings. One one knee. Girls crying. Either this is some weird party or people are proposing. I'm betting the second one. GH, HrR. Basically a marshmallow fluff sandwich.


**I Have a Question…**

Yeah…this is me telling the stories of people getting engaged. Probably only going to be for Ginny/Harry and Hermione/Ron, but who knows? Maybe I'll though in some others, or maybe their weddings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the books would SUCK.

**Chapter One: It All Started (Perfectly) With a Butter Dish**

The ring wasn't covered with a big, cheesy stone. It had a small diamond in the center with clusters of aquamarines around it. The ring didn't have way to bright gold. It was instead a loop of beautiful white gold. The ring was perfect in every way.

Harry knew everything was going to be perfect in every way. The War was over (so everyone was perfectly happy), he knew the perfect time, he new the (perfect) place, and, of course, he had the perfect girl.

Harry knew ever since he saw the ring that it was time. Before he went on the search for Horcruxes, he had stopped by Godric's Hollow to visit his parents' graves. On top of his mother's tombstone there was the most beautiful ring Harry had ever saw (not that he had seen _that_ many). After some research, he discovered that it was enchanted to only appear when a Potter was there to take it. Furthermore, it was only there when the Potter had met his soul mate. It was in existence since the first potters centuries ago, and eventually got to Harry's father, who gave it to Harry's mother. It was right on his mother's finger in the wedding picture he had.

The thought of having something of his family, which he didn't ever really experience, made him ecstatic. Harry was shocked a little though. Every day he would look at the ring secretly—he wouldn't be able to take Hermione's 'I-told-you-so' look (she had told him many times Ginny was made for him and he should have never stopped the relationship) and Ron's laughter at the thought of him marrying at seventeen (or the possibility of Ron beating him for taking his sister when she was only sixteen)—and it would give him strength to go on, but it still shocked him. He _was_ only seventeen and had only been on dates with two girls. But when he thought about it, he couldn't think of anyone more perfect for him than Ginny.

Plus, Harry would remind himself, she was like his mom—or so he had been told by everyone who knew them both. There was that theory, Oedipus or whatever, that every man wanted to marry his mother…even if that man never really knew her.

And ever since he saw her at age eleven, he thought she was cute. When she could finally speak around him, he loved her personality. As she grew older, she became more beautiful and sexy. Looking back on everything, it all was perfect to him and he would never change it. Harry could sit back and remember some fond memories, like when they first kissed. Or when he first started to notice how amazing she was.

Or when she put her elbow in the butter dish while watching him before she had entered her teens.

—

Harry was a bit jittery but tried not to show it. He was waiting with Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, a very pregnant Fleur, Adelaide (Bill and Fleur's three year old daughter), Charlie, Remus, and a pregnant Tonks at King Cross waiting for the Hogwarts Express to bring Ginny home from her seventh year of school. Since she was the last Weasley (until Adelaide Weasley was eleven), the whole family came to see her leave that train and—probably—never get on it again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten accepted into the Aurors training section of the Ministry without having diplomas from any magic school—a first in history—but they were going under three and a half years of training instead of three so they could gain experience in fields they had no need for on their journey; Charms, Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration were all studied to earn the wizard equivalent of a G.E.D. Since the half year was over, they would soon start the real training along with Ginny, who had made the program with ease.

Soon Harry's heart was thumping excitedly as he the Hogwarts students started to file out from the brick barrier. He thought about how he met Ron, who was standing next to him, and the rest of the Weasley's when he first came down to this station. How he didn't know how to get in; how when Fred and George discovered who he was, they ran down to their mother to tell them. How Ginny was so excited and wanted to get on the train to meet him. Harry laughed softly at that.

"What?" Ron and Hermione turned to him as he laughed.

Harry smiled. "Just thinking about my first time here. How I had no clue how to get in. How Fred and George ran to Mrs. Weasley to tell her who I was. How Ron had something on his nose and that everyone kept on telling him about it, even Hermione who we had never met before." Hermione and Ron laughed a little too and looked down on their entwined hands. They had _finally_ gotten together, thank God. Harry didn't know how much more of the beating around the bush and blushing he could take when they finally got together on the journey. Everyone was happy that they didn't have the tension about them either, and both Harry and Ginny agreed that they were happy that Ron wasn't snogging Hermione every second like he did with Lavender.

Suddenly everyone wasn't around him. He looked around and saw that they were all surrounding long, red hair. _Ginny_. Harry patiently waited as Ginny greeted everyone and said goodbye to friends, feeling the velvet box in his pocket.

Ginny finally blew a big kiss with both hands at the station and took a bow towards the station. She turned to the laughter of the crowd and smiled. She was about to pick up her stuff when she saw Harry and gave him the biggest grin of all. Harry had owled her to say that he couldn't get out since the Ministry wanted him to do some extra work. Of course it was all to surprise her.

She dropped her stuff and ran over to him, jumping into his arms. They kissed until Harry put her down. He kissed the top of her head and she touched his scar as they hugged tightly, eyes closed. Those actions were why they were voted "Cutest Celebrity Couple" by almost every witch magazine despite the fact that Ginny wasn't really a celebrity (and that Harry didn't want to be one) and that they didn't go out too often in public. The effect of those actions also led to them being teased by people like Fred and George, but they ignored their laughter.

When they finally pulled apart, Ginny had her big smile back on and gave him a playful punch in him arm, eyes twinkling with laughter. "Don't ever lie to me to surprise me again." She gave him a short little kiss though. Harry's heart beat was s till fast, but he knew he wanted this more than anything. He silently performed a spell so the Muggles couldn't hear what he was going to say.

"Ginny," he started, "I've known you for almost eight years out of my eighteen years of life. I've known you for as long as I've known about the Wizarding World." Ginny looked around nervously at the Muggles until she realized Harry had performed the spell. "And to think I first met you right here years ago. I've seen you turn from a girl who put her elbow on the butter dish when I was in the room to the amazing woman you are today, each school year's end and beginning has gotten you to this point.

"Stupidly, I never realized how great you were until I was sixteen. Thankfully you hadn't given up on me yet." Ginny giggled, "And when I broke up with you to protect you, you didn't turn to anyone else _or_ give up on me. Writing to you during the journey kept me happier than you could believe.

"At the beginning of the hunt for the Horcruxes, I went to Godric's Hollow to see my parents' graves. And so you know, I've never told anyone what I'm about to tell you…and, I guess, the people around us." The welcome committee laughed a bit. "But when I was there, an item appeared on my mother's tombstone. After I researched it, I discovered that it only appeared when a Potter was there to pick it up. It belonged to my family for generations and centuries, since the first of the line. All the way from there, it reached my father, who gave it to my mother.

"And now, I want to give it to you. Since it only appears when the Potter has discovered his soul mate." Harry dropped down on one knee stiffly (from an injury from the battle that wouldn't heal completely) and clasped the box in his hands. "Virginia Molly Weasley, my soul mate, will you marry me?" Harry opened the box to let everyone see the ring.

Ginny, as well as all the women in their entourage, was crying and staring in awe at the ring. She nodded silently as Harry looked up at her. "Yes," she finally answered when she could actually speak. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Harry slipped the ring on her ring finger and stood up. They kissed brief but tenderly as everyone clapped and the women cried.

They were soon separated by the women pulling Ginny over and the men slapping Harry's back with congratulations.

"You already a part of this family for years, but it's great that now it will be official!" Mrs. Weasley whispered into Harry's ear while they hugged when the girls were done hugging each other and awing over the ring. Harry thanked her.

After all the hugs and congratulations were done, Harry undid the spell on the Muggles. He put his arm around Ginny's shoulders as they led everyone out to the Ministry car. Ginny let her head rest on his arm while they both carried her items.

"Thank God for me being so cute my whole life."

"Thank God for the ring."

"Thank God for my determination."

"Thank God for you putting your elbow in the butter dish."

Ginny couldn't beat that. "You win _this_ round, Potter."


End file.
